lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle Rank
It took exactly 14 foes to go from BR 21 to 22 (PC hard mode). All of them were Yvalocks / Yvalmocks. It seems to me it took more than 14 common foes to raise BR at lower ranks. It could be that battle chains do affect BR gains, or that rares rend a higher BR increase. However, I've battled Bai Ze like 10 times in a row and saw no BR increase, so battle chains might have an effect. Fedejico 11:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I just beat Base 1. Entered at BR 22, had a 53 chain, and left at BR 22. So, BR is definitely influenced by the type of foes you battle, since in Base 1 there are just 2 rares / bosses (Snievan and the boss at the gates). Fedejico 12:12, 24 May 2009 (UTC) My opinion (PC) I think the monster don't raise their stats with your BR. You only get your level monsters when entering into new location. And then they stay with the same stats they got when you first entered the location they're on. Sorry to ask but... How do you check battle rank? :on the PC, it should be listed in your menu (don't know where, i'm not on PC). On the XBOX you can only check it after battles, it will be the top number displayed on the right side of the screen, but it will disappear if you press A to get to the battle summary faster (or within a few seconds when the battle summary automatically comes up anyway). Drake178 09:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) BR 137... Hard to gain level on every arts I'm on BR 137 now, and just one more step till I finish the game (defeat Conqueror) but it's so hard to gain level on all arts. At my BR now, where's the best spot for me to farm experience to raise all arts ?? I want to max all of my unions arts before i face the conqueror. 16:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Ognised Upgraded Stats Not Showing (PC) When my characters upgrade stats they do not automatically show the new stats on the party screen. After an extended period of time they will then update all the changes. So Nora was at 96 STR and 93 INT for hours of playtime and then after a battle she jumps to 156 STR and 102 INT. The characters are still stronger but the stats are not being updated but every so often. Anyone else getting this? 22:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Perfectly normal behaviour. By the looks of things, once the unit hits unit BR99, the game still updates the stats internally but doesn't display them until you attempt to change their placement within a union, change their equips via the .ini mod, etc. Zephyr135 22:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I ran through the Unions with the replace unit command and everyone updated. 03:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What exactly is the point of BR then? If a high BR is bad, what is the point of the system? You want it to be low to level up and all it does as it gets higher is make fights harder? Tropxe (talk) 06:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : Probably to keep players from grinding mindlessly early on to trivialize the game. Instead, it actually makes it easier to trivialize if you know how to use said mechanic to your advantage. Zephyr (talk) 07:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Stat growth after BR99 I'm still having stat-ups at BR180 (multiple stat-ups per battle even, when I link 3 Oblivion Wings) . Is there something in particular indicating that stats cap at BR99? The Duke of Ghor's base Strength increased by around 50 since BR100 (regardless of any accessory change / parameter bonus / class change), is that weird? --Aymen623 (talk) 13:10, July 29, 2014 (UTC) : Try this on a new playthrough: hire a unit and keep him/her in reserves for the entire game. Check up on him/her periodically during the playthrough. At some point, you might notice that the unit has stopped gaining stats. That would be their Unit BR99 stat cap. With the second stat gain system in place, you can push well beyond that soft cap. The army BR doesn't determine when a unit caps, but how likely they will get a stat up relative to enemy level. Zephyr (talk) 13:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Sorry, I totally missed the fact that we're actually talking about unit BR99... Anyway, I was trying to get Irina to Strength significance (is it even possible when both Base Strength and Intelligence are at 170?) in order to switch her class to Guardian, and I noticed she would still get occasional Intelligence stat-ups, which drove me crazy at first (since I'm sure she hit her unit BR99 stat cap, and I never give her any battle commands that could trigger Int stat-ups), but it later led me to monitor stat growths of my entire party. After around 30 Oblivion Wings killed, the party had 17 stat-ups, and none were Strength stat-ups, despite only giving Combat Arts related battle commands. I'm running out of patience, because I really wanted to switch her to a tanking class (to offset the defensively-below-average Nightbloom Virtutis), she can no longer become a Paladin because her Psionics cannot go over her level 32 Remedies, and she can't switch to cavalier since she is a Scholar... Should I continue trying to give her Strength significance? --Aymen623 (talk) 15:08, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Irina would need at least a base STR190 score to be considered STR significant, higher if INT keeps proc'ing. Paladin is still her easiest choice. If both Rem and Psi are Lv32, then raise either Items or Katana to match a sum of 64. It's a lot easier with Items to get the co-significance with Mystics at this point, and Equal can be used as Significant. Zephyr (talk) 15:29, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: Can I really still switch her to Paladin? What would the final skill levels have to be if this is what they look like right now: :::*Katana: 32 (5000), One-Handed: 32 (5000), Power Grip: 32 (5000), Two-Handed: 7 (395), Staff: 476 (4) :::*Remedies: 32 (5000), Psionics: 32 (5000) :::*Lotions: 21 (2951), Traps: 940 (11), Shards: 7 (390) :::: Weapons 36, Mystics 64, Items 39 -> average: 46.333... You would need to increase your Items sum to at least 51 to get the co-significance. So raise Shards and Traps. No chance in getting Alchemist because Lotions are so high. That should do the trick. Zephyr (talk) 18:39, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :::: I just finished raising Traps to 17 and Shards to 13, so with the level 21 Lotions, the Item Skill levels sum is 51... and nothing happened. I even tried taking Traps to 18 and Shards to 14, but it's not working! Am I doing something wrong? I tried taking Irina's Remedies back to level 25 (3600) using a trainer, and she automatically switched to Legendary Paladin after one battle. This is driving me nuts! Should I settle for Hunter? If only that Nightbloom Virtutis had decent defensive stats (it may be just me, but that weapon is just terrible defensively), she wouldn't need a tanking class... --Aymen623 (talk) 17:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Huh. Guess it didn't work then... Hrm. I wonder if the game logs which one you get to 32 first... If you wanted Nightbloom to have decent DEF/M.DEF, then you should play the X360 version. You can tank with that katana... Irina doesn't need a tanking class. You actually want her union to get battered into critical so that her Omnistrike would have a higher chance of trigger. Zephyr (talk) 18:27, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::: You're absolutely right. I don't even remember why I wanted Irina to tank in the first place... I think I saw a video of someone having a tanking union that could withstand tens of turns' worth of damage from the likes of Demigod, and not even need healing, all of this while using only Protection or Orphic Ward, Decoy, Band of Champions, Shield Potion, Double Time (I don't know about the usefulness of Double Time in this case), Morale raising Item / Mystic Arts, and all other battle commands were Defend... All other unions flanked / attacked from behind (led by Ninjas / Assassins?). All were Guardians / Cavaliers / Paladins, except for Roberto (which I suspect was a Bard, probably for the Debuff Duration effect),and Rush (as the leader, he must have the No Instakill effect I suppose, the video shows he was a Master Ordainer), all had Sable Earrings (2 combat focused) or Resurrection Chains (2 Mystic focused), again except for Rush who had a Doom Chain and a Ragnarok (for the Enthrall Immunity?), all had High very Def/M.Def weapons, very (really) high STR and INT... and the formation was Hawk-eye III. Probably the most elaborate tanking union I've ever seen... and it definitely made me want to try! At first I thought it was cheated, but after gathering all of the information above, I knew it was possible, although very hard, and set off to try it! I mean we're talking about tens of consecutive Acrana / Hand of God / Apocalypse... amazing stuff, although I suspect this person should have went for more Mystic Evasion (Pendulum III?), a well-placed Snare-shot and BOOM, where's the tanking prowess?!! Anyway, Scholar is already an excellent Class for Irina, instead I will try to switch Glenys to Guardian (plus her Parrying Tataraichi +6 is excellent defensively). Thanks for your patience Zephyr ! --Aymen623 (talk) 19:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC)